Dirty Demon
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Crowley hears OC say a name in her sleep and doesn't like it so he he tortures her in the best way possible, determined to change her mind. And when she is about to give into Crowley, in walkks the vampire. Crowley/OC/Benny. Rated M for Explicity.
1. The Wrong Fantasy

I was lying in bed, on my front with one of my legs bent and spread out; suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my leg, behind my knee but instead of panicking, I thought of Castiel. Maybe it was; after all, he did seem different these days.

In my head, Cas was spooning me from behind, trailing his hand up the back of my thigh, towards the core and, when he reached the top, he moved his fingers across and stroked them up and down.

"Ah," I sighed out loud in my sleep.

The mysterious hand that belonged to draam-Cas changed from stroking to rubbing circles against my clit through the material of my underwear.

"Oh . . .yes . . .oh, Castiel," I moaned and the movement stopped so I assumed my dream was over.

I was wrong.

"Castiel? I wouldn't have thought a naughty girl like you would be fantasising about angels. I'm going to have to do something about that."

The English accent immediately brought me of my dream state and I jumped out the opposite side of the bed, putting as much space between me and Crowley as possible.

"So, Castiel? Really? A bad girl like you ought to be dream of demons, perhaps in sharp suits, maybe even the king of hell." Crowley paused to look me over, wearing just an oversized t-shirt. "Do you realise just how irresistible you look dressed like that?"

"Keep away from me, Crowley."

"I told you, we need to have those fantasies changed, get you dreaming of a real man."

He clicked his fingers and we were in a big, dark, open-spaced room which was cold and I was lying on a gurney, hands and feet cuffed but my legs were bent up so they would be easy to open.

"I've tortured a lot of people in many, many ways but, I must say darlin', sexual torture is a new one for me."

Crowley came up to me and pulled up the middle of my t-shirt and ripping it down the middle, pulling it off over my head. "I can't see your angel doing this. Can you?"

I moved the top of my arms toward my body, trying to cover up what I could of myself but Crowley stopped me, pulling them back with his powers.

"Shall we leave you like that for a little bit, darlin'?" He winked at me and sat down in a chair, eyes roaming over my body.

"You're a fucking pervert! You twisted, dirty bastard!" I shouted at him and my voice echoed around the room.

"That dirty mouth of yours," he smirked. "Soon enough, you're going to be begging me to see to your needs."

"There's no way on earth I'd ever want you to fuck me! You can keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"We'll see," is all Crowley replied with.


	2. Torture

Dean couldn't sleep and went to my hotel room to make sure I was okay. When he saw my empty bed and dark bathroom, he started to panic but stopped dead when an aroma assaulted his nostrils.

Whiskey.

Dean whipped his phone out dialled.

"Benny, my friend has gone missing. Yeah, that's her, I know where Kevin is but me and Sam can't get to him yet so can you - thanks Benny," Dean let out a breath of relief when Benny offered to come and save me; Dean gave Benny the address of the warehouse and hung up, hoping everything would go smoothly.

After lying on the gurney for an hour in nothing but a pair of pants, Crowley approached me again.

"You seem a bit cold darlin', maybe I should get you heated up," he said as he rubbed my nipples, erect from the chill in the room.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

I tried to spit at him but he moved in time and grabbed my chin, tight enough to cause pain.

"This suit cost more than your life! You better watch that bloody mouth!" Crowley shouted in my face and then straightened back up, recomposed.

He walked the length of my body, trailing his finger down the middle of my body as he went; he got to the opposite end and stood in front of my bent legs, spreading them wide.

"I certainly can't imagine Castiel having you like this."

Crowley bent down by my knees and took a deep breath.

"You're not fooling anyone, kitten. That smell, that's arousal and I will crack you, but playing hared to get? That just makes this all so much more fun."

"There's more chance of Dean stopping hunting before I crack," I hissed.

"Well, it seems like you're going to be here for a very long time then, but that gives me time to turn you into a quivering, orgasmic mess," he smiled.

"In your fucking dreams!"

"I don't sleep so I'm afraid I don't have dreams."

Crowley moved his hands up my thighs and used both of his thumbs to torture me, one thumb rubbing my clitoris back and forth and the other thumb probing my entrance through my pants.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, refusing to acknowledge the feeling of pleasure shooting through me.

"Why not just give in and enjoy it?"

He stood up and walked toward me, stopping at my hands.

I clenched them shut but with his powers, he forced them open and rubbed himself against my hand so I could feel his erection, straining to break free from his trousers.

"See, I'm enjoying myself, you should too."

"Isn't the whole point of torture to be punished? Who enjoys punishment?"

"I know you do. Even if you won't admit it," Crowley said and reached over to my chest, rubbing my tits.

Using one of his hands to massage my right, he lowered his face to my chest to kiss and suck on my left nipple.

I gritted and ground my teeth, fighting the moan pushing its way up my throat; Crowley knew what he was doing and he was good, experienced at it, knew how to press a woman's buttons.

He hadn't even taken off my pants yet and that thought worried me.

"Fucking Jesus!" I shouted out as Crowley dragged his teeth over my nipple and pinched it with his lips.

He looked up, triumphantly.

"Don't get the wrong idea, that wasn't a good shout, pervert!"

"You see, I don't believe you."

Crowley was still grinding himself against my hand but stopped and walked away.

"Given up already? I told you that you wouldn't crack me," I said, snidely.

"I think it's time to up the level of torture," he said and again, stopped by my feet.

This time, he grabbed the top of my pants and slid them down, over my knees and left them at my ankles.

"You're extremely wet for someone who isn't enjoying this."

He was using one finger to lightly trace my outside before opening me up with another two fingers.

With his other hand, he dragged a nail down my clitoris and my willpower crumbled.

"Oh shit."

Crowley wanted to enjoy winning but was too turned on to think about anything but what he was doing right then.

"Please Crowley," I cried as his finger reached my entrance and pushed inside.

His chubby finger fit inside perfectly and as he rotated his finger inside me, a lightening bolt shot through my body, raising my hips and making me roll my eyes.

"That's more like it; say my name."

Crowley watched me and added another finger.

"Crowley, Crowley!" I shouted.

He remembered he was doling out torture and stopped when he realised I'd given in to enjoying myself.

I looked at him, shocked and disappointed as he walked away to sit in the chair to my side.

I watched him undo his belt and trousers and pull out his hard cock in his right hand. When it occurred to me what he was going to do, I fought against my restraints.

"No, no. Use it on me. You were right, I give in, you've made me start begging now, please Crowley, fuck me."

Crowley raised his eyebrows and moved his fist up and down, pleasuring himself and having no intention of leaving the chair. This was supposed to be torture after all.

I watched him close his eyes and lean his head back against the chair as his pace sped up to relieve the tension.

"Crowley!"

He groaned and added, "I know you're watching me. I told you I'd change your fantasies."

"And now you know I've changed them you can come over here and fuck me," my voice had a whine added to it.

"When I'm ready."

He waved his free hand in my direction and I felt my body start to tremble and my cunt start to tingle.

"Oh . . .oh yes!" I practically screamed as the orgasm made my body go rigid.

The metal of the gurney beneath me shook and the vibrations echoed round the room.

Through the pounding heartbeat in my ears, I heard Crowley moan as he reached his release, also.

I opened my eyes to see stars and when they faded, I turned my head to Crowley; he was stood up and was sorting his trousers and shirt back into an orderly fashion.

"Did you enjoy that, darlin'? There's plenty more where that came from," he waved his hand again and another earth-shattering orgasm rocked my body.

Outside, Benny walked up to the warehouse, the night giving him the perfect cover.

Two demons were guarding the entrance and, removing the vials of holy water from his pocket, he approached the demons.

"What the hell do you want?" One asked.

"I want to see Crowley," Benny answered.

"Fat chance of that, bloodsucker," the other demon said, laughing.

"Let's get one thing straight, I want to see him and I am going to see him."

Benny threw the vials over the demons and when they keeled over in pain, he ran through the door and tried to figure out where I was.

While Benny was searching for me, Crowley had once again placed himself at my feet and was running his hands up my thighs, pushing my legs apart wider and wider the higher he got.

When his hands were at the top of my thighs, his thumbs massaged me as they had before and then opened me up, ready for his tongue.

His hot breath made me shudder and when his tongue made contact, I raised my hips and tried to push myself towards him.

"Can't you just fuck me already?"

"'Fraid not darlin'," he answered, his mouth still against me and I cried out in pleasure.

"Crowley!" I shouted out.

Benny was down the hall and round the corner when he heard me shout and came running, bursting through the door, ready to fight to save me.

What he found was the last thing he ever expect to see.


	3. Fangbanger

In the middle of the room was a gurney with me strapped on top and my legs spread open, and seconds later, Benny realised that Crowley was knelt down in front of me with his head between my legs.

"Be with you in a minute, bloodsucker," Crowley said and I raised my hips in pleasure as his speech vibrated my lips.

"Oh please! Yes!"

Parts of Benny twitched as he heard me but ignored it and made his way towards us.

"Get the hell away from her, demon!"

Crowley gave me one last slow massage with his tongue and looked up.

"What are you doing here, vampire?"

"I've come to get the girl so let her loose and get away from her!"

When Crowley laughed at him, Bobby charged but hit an invisible wall.

"Believe me, Benjamin, if I let her loose, I doubt she would go anywhere. Why don't you ask her what she wants."

Crowley stood up and stepped back as the invisible wall in front of Benny vanished.

Benny took a few steps toward me, looking over my naked body and, again, parts of him twitched.

"What does he mean? You won't go anywhere?"

I looked up at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I tell you what I don't want? I don't want you two to just stand there chatting like two old ladies, I want one of you to get over here, right now, and fuck me!" I shouted.

When Benny heard this, he blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"Or at least get the hell out so Crowley can go back to what he was doing!"

"I do have admit that you taste rather . . .delicious," Crowley licked his lips and winked at me from where he was standing, then looked at Benny. ""So?"

Crowley walked away and sat in his chair.

"No. I'm gonna let her loose and get her out of here."

He walked past me to my feet and stood in front of me, trying to avoid looking at my body, at my spread legs.

"No, no," I begged. "I don't want to get released, I want to get fucked. Fuck me," I raised me hips, using my body to beg him.

Benny stood at my feet and looked me in the eyes.

"If you don't want to, you can always tell her no," Crowley suggested from the background.

He watched Benny's eyes leave mine, trail over my chest, my hips and stop between my legs; when Benny slowly moved his hands to his belt, Crowley stood up and headed to the door. "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do, bloodsucker."

The door clicked shut and Benny raised his eyes back to mine.

"What did he do to you? Why has he got you strapped to a table?"

"I'll explain later but for god's sake, fuck me. Just pound me!"

He took a big swallow and pulled his trousers open, letting them and his boxers drop to the floor; he wasn't as 'gifted' as Crowley but I wasn't picky. Plus, wasn't that what got Crowley sent to hell?

I moved my hand against the binds, straining to touch him.

Benny came up and rubbed himself against my hand until I curled it round him.

Pulling my hand up, I rubbed my thumb over the top of his cock and moved it round in a circle.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Benny sighed in that sexy southern accent of his.

"Benny, Benny," I watched him holding his head back, his eyes closed but before he could get close to cumming, he pulled himself away from me and walked back to my feet.

He took off the rest of the clothes covering his upper half and put both hands on my knees.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from his body, it was toned and muscley and mouth-watering.

"So, you wanted to be fucked?"

"I want to be slammed into next Sunday," I nodded and Benny pulled me toward him, my arms stretching above my head.

"I'm sure I can help with that," he winked at me and lowered his head to taste me.

When he stood back up, his fangs had come down.

Smiling, I lifted my waist and invited Benny in.

There was no hesitancy; Benny pulled my legs open and slammed into me without warning.

"Yes!" I screamed as he filled me. "Benny!"

He pulled out so slowly, I trembled and instead of pushing back in, he just watched me.

"What?"

"You liked that? You want some more?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of this?"

He pressed just his tip into me and very, very slowly kept adding a little more of himself, each time asking, "a little bit more?"

"You're worse than Crowley," I said, not being able to do anything but smile.

Benny was almost as good as doling out sexual torture as Crowley, he knew what he was doing and he was doing it well.

"I asked you to slam me!" I demanded.

He released my feet from the straps and lifted them over his waist as he hovered over me.

"You got it, sweetheart."

Benny rammed into me harder than the first time, if that was possible, and pressed his mouth against mine at the same time, he fangs now withdrawn.

I opened my mouth and bit his bottom lip, the first thing that came to mind.

"Agh," he cried and pounded into me again and again.

He kissed him and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, massaging my tongue.

I moaned as Benny got faster and, resting on his elbows, grabbed handfuls of my hair.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I lifted mine up to meet him at every thrust.

"God damn, girl," Benny gasped.

"Oh wow, you're amazing! Yeah, fuck me! Benny!" I shouted out.

"I'm gonna do more than fuck you, I'm gonna hammer you until your bones break," he growled into my ear and paused for a moment before slamming into me hard enough to shake the gurney.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I cried out as my whole body started to shake and tense.

"That's it, cum with me, gorgeous," Benny could feel me tensing around him and it was bringing him closer to his own release. "I'm gonna fuck you and fuck you and fuck you until we cum at the same time."

I tried to make noise but the orgasm closing in had rendered me speechless so I squeezed and tightened my legs around Benny's waist.

He nodded and whispered in my ear, "that's it baby, yeah."

The orgasm shook through my body and joint with Benny's ejaculation, the gurney shook so much, it nearly tipped to the side.

I could feel him tremble against my skin and inside me and seconds later, we both collapsed into each other.

"Thank you so much," I leant my head to the side and rested it against Benny's. "Thank you."


End file.
